<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one shots go brr by wearegoingtodie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643253">one shots go brr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie'>wearegoingtodie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and they are also all very short, dumb one shots give me serotonin to write, i did no research for any of these, i want to write more but.........portal fun........, one day i will write something good give me four months, only the second has the relationship confirmed in it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...sometimes i like writing abt situations id never be able to expand on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. failing algebra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi wasn’t dumb. He really wasn’t! Really, he was actually super smart. It was just...hard to pay attention in class...and that really wasn’t his fault! It wasn’t his fault that the teacher’s apathetic monotone voice just became white noise at a certain point and just about anything else from the one sleeping student to a leaf falling outside was suddenly more interesting than physics or whatever they were doing. Unfortunately, not paying attention in class resulted in not knowing the answers, which resulted in failing tests and therefore failing the class. So, Kokichi was failing algebra (he didn’t even know it was algebra?) and complaining about it to his bestest bestie.</p>
<p>“But Miuuuuuuuuu,” he whined, sitting upside down on a couch in her and Kaede’s dorm and kicking his legs in the air. “I don’t know how to solve the problems.” Miu just rolled her eyes at the literal child that was pouting at her from her spot on the couch.</p>
<p>“I don’t really see how that’s my fuckin’ problem when you’re the one that’s not paying attention!” She exclaimed, although not as brash and she would usually be. Kokichi’s eyes began to water (for the third time) until tears began to pool out and slid in two rough rows through his forehead, which just looked dumb rather than sad. “Go ask Suckhara or whatever, I’m busy tonight!” Kokichi did perk up at this, his purple eyes narrowing briefly in thought before widening in excitement.</p>
<p>“That’s one of your only good ideas, slut! Have fun jacking off~” Leaving a sputtering (and probably not too offended Miu to do her own homework, Kokichi rushed to find Saihara’s dorm. Tragically, he shared it with Kaito, but the astronaut was probably hanging out with his stabby stabby friend, so he was most likely good to go to his dorm. So, walking through the hallway that connected the boy’s and girl’s dorms, Kokichi made a beeline for Shuichi’s dorm. He didn’t hear any obnoxiously loud movies or emotional talks going on, so he assumed (more or less) that he was safe to not get punched if he knocked on the door.</p>
<p>And knock on the door, he did. He waited a whole minute-yes, MINUTE-for Shuichi to answer the door before he decided to just pick lock his way in. He dug through his bag for his actual pick lock, because as a professional, you always carry your pick lock wherever you go. He spent a good forty seconds on the door before kicking it open, because Kokichi had no discretion whatso-fucking-ever. Shuichi himself was sitting in the corner, staring at the door. He didn’t even look fazed that Kokichi had just literally broken and entered into his dorm room. He just gave the short boy an apathetic look.</p>
<p>“Uh…I need help with algebra?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. short vs tall,,,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi had never dated someone as tiny as Kokichi Ouma. Objectively, he knew 5 inches really wasn’t that much of a difference, but whenever he hugged him, or kissed him, or even stood next to him, Shuichi felt like he would drown the poor boy with his gangly limbs. He was shorter than the average female height, for god’s sake… Shuichi also knew that Kokichi was not fragile. Despite his short and skinny frame, he packed quite the punch and was more than willing, on most occasions, to fight a bitch. (This resulted in quite a few incidents.) Regardless, the point was, Kokichi appeared fragile and small, even more so next to Shuichi. So, seeing him in Shuichi’s clothes felt like watching a cat cuddle into blankets far too large for its tiny body. His dress shirt hung loosely on Ouma’s chest and he could barely see his chest moving through the too-large fabric. His pants were being held up by one of Kokichi’s pale hands, and Shuichi’s hat was placed haphazardly on Ouma’s curly purple hair, obscuring one of his eyes the same way Shuichi wore it. He looked, in short, adorable, and Shuichi thought that if this was an anime, he might just have fainted from finding him so cute. Kokichi looked up at Shuichi and when he could barely see his eye through the black and white hat, Shuichi giggled and moved it so that it sat higher on the shorter boy’s head. </p>
<p>“You’re a giant,” Kokichi pouted, even puffing out his cheeks for the child-like affect. Shuichi just laughed.</p>
<p>“No, you’re just short.” This time, Kokichi smiled with him as they both laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. injured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective work got dangerous on the off occasion that it wasn’t just paperwork and court cases. While Shuichi didn’t handle most on-field stuff, he did have to be called in sometimes (although rarely and really only when it was a hostage situation where they requested his presence, which happened far too often, frankly) and even then it was usually a quickly handled situation where he was a figurehead and nothing much more. That was, however, not the case tonight and he had winded up wildly underestimating a hostage situation and had gotten shot in the leg. And he’d never really stopped before to think about how much a gunshot would hurt because it was a universally accepted fact that they would, but really, god, did it hurt like a BITCH. Honestly at this point he’d rather his leg just fall off rather than deal with the literal bullet in it any longer, but that really wasn’t an option. Both unluckily and luckily for him, everybody else who’d shown up were busy dealing with the now-unconscious perpetrator and previous hostages and not particularly paying attention to where he was going, despite hearing calls and questions behind him as he walked off about the gunshot. Shuichi walked a brief distance (it was more like hopping, and even at that he was lightheaded from either pain or blood loss) to a park he remembered being nearby. He didn’t make it, but the last thing he remembered seeing was a somewhat familiar face with concerned, beautiful purple eyes.</p>
<p>When Shuichi woke up from his most likely blood-loss-induced unconsciousness, he was in a house he didn’t recognize. As much as the idea of being kidnapped was a horrifying prospect, he had a few more pressing concerns like the fact his supposed kidnapper had bandaged his leg, if not removed the bullet and bandaged it. Noting that mentally, Shuichi startled as a door on the wall he was facing toward opened. A mass of black and purple hair and a single light purple eye peeked out from behind the cream-colored door before the person themself was revealed. He...recognized this person…? He was Ouma something-or-the-other from his psychology class in college and if his hair didn’t give it away, the all-white outfit he wore everyday did.</p>
<p>“Ah, Saihara, you’re awake! You were in the middle of the street you know~” here, Ouma’s voice took a less teasing-lilt. “And you had a 9.1 millimeter bullet lodged in your leg. Do you want to explain?” Shuichi looked from the bandages on his legs, back to Ouma, back to his leg and then said,</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>